Punished
by Amor immortalis
Summary: What if Harry James Potter never learned of the wizarding world until after Voldemort had returned? Would our lovable Gryffindor still be a savior or would he condemn those who hurt the innocent to hell and make sure they arrived? Replies to Vigilante Harry Challenge by DZ2 On hold for now I'm not giving up on this little scamp yet Y'all
1. No Evil Deed

_**Punished**_

Disclaimer: _I in no way own Harry Potter or any associated characters or locations, those all belong to JK Rowling, and Warner Bros. I'm just borrowing them for a bit._

Date: 7/16/2012

Author: **Amor Immortalis** (Immortal Love)

Pairing: h/hr

Purpose: To reply to one of my favorite authors challenge. Replies to Vigilante Harry Challenge by DZ2

Summary: _What if Harry James Potter never learned of the wizarding world until after Voldemort had returned? Would our lovable Gryffindor still be a savior or would he condemn those who hurt the innocent to hell and make sure they arrived?_

Chapter one: No Evil Deed.

"BOY!" Vernon Dursley yelled for his meek easily pushed over nephew, Harry Potter, whilst he unlocked his cupboard under the stairs "GET OUT HERE!"

"Y-yes Uncle?" Little six-year-old Harry said as he came out of his 'room'. Never did he see the cricket bat that his cousin Dudley smashed into his head, rendering the innocent child unconscious.

Vernon took this as his chance to destroy the life of the young boy in front of him, by stomping on his ribs until each one cracked beneath the pressure of the tusk-less walrus of a man. After a few minutes of cracking and breaking Harry's ribs Vernon went into the living room and grabbed a fire poker to do some more substantial damage.

* * *

In a castle somewhere in Scotland a loud screech could be heard as magical monitoring devices were destroyed as the young boy they were tuned to began to die. Portraits of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses of the castle watched as each device tuned to The-Boy-Who-Lived failed. The wards surrounding No. 4 Privet Drive buckled as pure hate infused with them. The Dome of protection that had kept the boy safe for six years had finally failed when Vernon swung the iron fire poker with all of his might into Harry's skull.

* * *

_9 years later_  
Albus Dumbledore the self-proclaimed Leader of the Light sighed wishing he hadn't left Harry with the Dursleys all those years ago, nine years ago to the day the savior of the wizarding world had been brutally murdered and last year Voldemort had been reborn Using Cedric Diggory's blood before killing the boy during the third task of the Tri-wizard tournament and sending him back to Hogwarts. '_Damn the Dursley's for killing our last hope!' _  
Hundreds of miles away a trio of gunshots rang out on Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

* * *

_An hour later No. 4 Privet Drive_  
The police officer who arrived to the scene first knocked on the Dursley's door, which swung open immediately treating him to the sight of A murdered Vernon Dursley a small note attached to his shirt. A search of the house found the bodies of Dudley and Petunia as well all with notes with numbers on the bottom.

When they notes were put in order the message was clear;

_No evil deed goes unpunished  
- Death's Angel_


	2. Revenge

_Disclaimer: __I in no way own Harry Potter or any associated characters or locations,those all belong to JK Rowling, and Warner Bros. I'm just borrowing them for a bit._

___**A/N: I'm sorry about the short chapters but you'll notice they are getting longer. Thank you to the reviewers hopefully I'll meet your expectations with my story. **  
_

_In an abandoned building just outside of London_

Death's Angel or Angel as the young man called himself thought over the nights events

**_~Flash Back~_**

The fourteen year old walked towards the house that haunted him, tonight he would get his revenge. Tonight the Dursley's would pay for their crimes. Angel smiled a smile which did not bode well for the inhabitants of No. 4 Privet drive, it was a smile of death, as he knocked upon the door.

Vernon Dursley opened the door and backed a step in pure shock "H-how?" he asked fear seeping into his features.

"Hello Uncle." Harry Potter said as he drew the .357 Magnum he had grown fond of "Welcome to hell" and with those words he fired a round straight into Vernon's skull. Harry dragged the body a little into the hall, so he could close the door.

Petunia hearing the gunshot locked herself and Dudley in her room, praying that her precious Vernon was fine, she took to trying to reassure her diddykins everything was alright but it was a lost cause as her door was kicked inwards moments later.

"Did you miss me Aunt Petunia?" Harry's voice was cold, almost like a machine. "Did you think trying to murder me was the answer nine years ago?" The young killer reached down and pulled Petunia to her feet, placing his pistol under her jaw he fired, ending yet another life on this dark night.

"Mum!" Dudley cried out as his mothers lifeless body fell to the ground and her blood pooled around her "I'll kill you Potter like we should have nine years ago!" Dudley ran at his assailant in an attempt to over power him and take his gun, however Harry was faster, he used Dudley's momentum to send him into the wall where he fired the final shot of the night into his cousin.

**_~Flashback_ End~**

Angel finally had his revenge, the Dursley's had been punished, which had been his ultimate goal, now he needed a new one. He left too much evidence to be an assassin after all. _'Something to ponder after some rest.'_ he decided.

* * *

Dumbledore was at a loss The Second War was raging on and he needed a teacher _'Perhaps young Nymphadora will teach for a year...?'_ He thought with a sigh, when suddenly his companion Fawkes sung a joyful song, turning to the phoenix "What is it old friend?"

Fawkes took to the air landing on Dumbledore's shoulder before vanishing with the old Headmaster in a burst of flame.

* * *

Angel sensed something wrong in his abode and turned to a dark corner just as an old man appeared there in, what appeared to be, a burst of pure fire. The shock lasted for only a second as he dove over his bed reached under it and grabbed the P99 pistol he had stashed there and aimed it at the man. "Who are you?" he asked

"I am Professor Dumbledore, Harry" Dumbledore said with a smile, Harry Potter had been found all was not lost.

"How do you know that name?" Angel didn't lower the gun in fact it changed from aiming at Dumbledore's heart to his head.

"I know a lot about you, like that you young boy are a wizard" Dumbledore replied simply.

"No. I'm a killer"

"Have you ever done anything strange when you were hurt or angry?" Dumbledore inquired

"Besides kill?" Angel asked his anger rising and the objects around him beginning to shake. He never noticed the bird until it landed on him and took him away with a burst of beautiful red flames.


	3. Discovery

_**A/N: Um. If I said sorry for not updating on my schedule I started to have would it really matter? Personally I believe you should all know Each chapter is finished the second it's posted because I'm making up a lot of this as I go, and you all seem to really be enjoying the story and I have to say it makes me feel good about my writing skills because everyday I'm receiving E-mails about followers, favorites. So here is the Next chapter as a thanks to you all. -A.I.**_

**_Punished Chapter three: Discovery._**

When Angel landed he did a quick once over of the room to look for a possible escape route. He had three options Jump from the window, try the obviously locked door or wait for the old man to join him. Death and anoyence where not high on his things to acheive list so he stayed put wondering how this old man had dicovered him

_With Fawkes_ **_(A/n: Used to say how Harry/Angel had been discovered)_**  
'Tonight's events will change the course of this farce of a war' the magical bird of fire thought as he went back to the abandoned building for his companion Albus Dumbledore. Reflecting on the night of how he was able after nine years find the child of destiny 'maybe I couldn't sense him because he only acknowledged he was harry potter tonight and I wasn't searching for a heart or magic but his mind... It's plausible.'

When the old man reappeared he found a knife standing out of his desk "You've got exactly three minutes to explain before that knife gets buried in your skull." Angel said looking up

"Harry do we need to be so violent?" asked Dumbledore as he sat behind his desk "I've been looking for you for nine years so you could attend this school."

"First of all don't call me Harry. I'm Angel Potter, my name was legally changed. Second, where am I? Third how do you know me?" Angel looked dead into his eyes "If those questions aren't answered they will find a piece of lead in your stomach and other places."

"Well H-Angel, this is the headmasters office at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"You learn fast..."

Dumbledore coughed "The name Harry James Potter is famous in our world for he survived an unsurvivable curse, so in turn you young man are the most famous wizard of all, except maybe Merlin."

Angel looked up sharply "Curse? Our world? What the fuck are you talking about?" he started to rise his hand moving slowly towards the knife he had shoved into the desk "I want you to explain in the simplest terms possible or you will find my blade is poisoned."

"Well Angel the simplest terms are that magic is real, and we stay hidden from the non-magic populace."

"I'm a magical human?"

"Yes."

"Why was I sent to the Dursley's?"

The image of a collected grandfather Dumbledore had been showing was obliterated with that question "A mistake I regret, for I sent you the-"

Angel in stood in a fit of rage grabbed the knife out of the desk and threw it at the old man, who quickly raised a stick and vanished it "YOU SONOFABITCH YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU WILL PAY!"

"Harry I know your mad but the man who murdered your parents has returned! I implore you to see reason!"

Angel's aura while untrained was quite massive as Dumbledore found out when it unleashed itself into visible form. It was silver with streaks of red, gold, blue, and black. "Then on this day I swear to see not only your death old man, but my parents murderer"

_**A/n: This is shorter than the last chapter because I figured you all deserved it... so um I hope you enjoyed it. I know I'm not the best author on FF but I try to live up to some of the great ones like DZ2... well... until next time Amor Immortalis signing out.**_


	4. Caught

_**A/n; I'm going to answer two reviews per chapter from now on so Here I go... I want your opinion should I refer to Harry as Angel or Harry? I don't want to cause confusion with y'all.  
**_

_**DZ2: the name Angel is actually used because of how Harry signed his note with the Dursley's the Angel of death. However I do credit you on trying to get me to make a back story here.**_

_**anthony37: How do you know if Sirius is alive**__**? Wait to see the reactions.**_

_**ON WITH CHAPTER** **FOUR.**_

The swirling Magic around our hero would send even Godric Gryffindor running for the hills as the temperature dropped at least thirty or forty degrees around Angel as his eyes began to glow and in a voice not his own an ancient voice spoke in a cold unforgiving tone **"Mutua vincla me, adspiret catena domino vestro"** Angel's whole being glowed greyish silver but the real shock is when so did Albus Dumbledore but the color wasn't grey or white it was pure black.

"BOY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Screamed the old man in rage as his binding charms he had placed on his weapon that fateful Halloween night were not only undone but reversed onto him.

Now the entirety of Hogwarts' essence turned against him as he had bound an heir of the four founders, the sorting hat spoke "He _headmaster,_" the word coated with venom "has invoked his birthright as not only an heir of a founder but a descendent of Merlin's Line, to wield magic more powerful than any imagined" with those words the hat fell silent as every eye fell upon the boy whose fate was tied with the final answer to whether or not the wizarding world would be razed or find salvation.

Angel looked up at the headmaster and spoke clearly raising his hand palm towards the Manipulative old coot "Reducite cruciatae animarum innocentium" he whispered, as he walked to the door and left. He had given the old man a chance at Salvation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~no deed goes unpunished~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Dark Lord was no fool he knew if he tortured his followers they would run, but he also knew he had to have a harsh punishment for failing him, or failures would be continually repeated so he would let those who failed be put under the torture curse by Bellatrix the most sadistic of his Death Eaters, and by far the most insane of all the Magical world. Death was not a punishment it was an escape and Voldemort knew this so he would not kill a follower unless he was a traitor with too much information and even then he would duel them so as to humiliate them and kill them slowly, after all what is the point of just killing them if it's painless?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~no deed goes unpunished~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel walked into a tall greasy haired man as he searched for the exit "Excuse me sir," he asked in a voice that held respect to the man who was obviously a professor "Could you lead me to the exit so I may go home?"

The man turned and looked at Angel a moment "And you are...?" the hook-nosed man asked with an air of superiority over the boy he thought was a muggle-born student.

"Angel"

"Well... Angel... we will have to go to the headmaster."

Suddenly Angel's entire disposition changed "Wanna bet?"

The greasy haired man raised his wand "**stupefy**" an arc of red light flashed out but our young 'hero' ducked and delivered an uppercut to the man's jaw, as his hit connected a voice rang out from behind Angel "**Petrificus totalus**" Angel spun around and was hit head on with the spell, however as his limbs snapped together his momentum carried him into the man he had just hit, knocking them both to the floor.

"Severus! Are you alright?" the castor of the spell said as he came into view. It was a short man, with black hair

The newly revealed Severus glared "I was just assaulted by a student what do you think?!"

"To be honest I'm not sure he is a student," the short man said "I've never seen him before."

"Then get Albus."

_**A/N: Well, I'll probably leave this story awhile and I'm sorry because I know a lot of you enjoyed it, but I'm not sure if I can continue it. I don't want Harry to be a god but my writing seems to make him one, I may start a new story... but I'm sorry for letting you all down. I may come back to this but it's no guarantee HS is demanding my time especially Algebra II. If I come back I'll work harder on this story to make it more enjoyable,**_

_**DZ2: I'm sorry I seem to have failed your challenge I hope you can forgive a reader for believing he is a writer.  
**_


	5. Amor's Brief note on Punished

Hey y'all, I realize it seems as if I've abandoned Punished but I haven't I'm just struggling with trying to move it in a valuable direction. If anyone has any suggestions on what they would _**LIKE**_ to see Review it or send me a PM. note however not all suggestions will be taken if any are they are to give me an idea of where to go. I wish you all the best in life, reading, and writing -AI


End file.
